


True Alphas

by Steph_Winchester



Series: OMEGA & ALPHA [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: This is the story of Dean and Cass´s kids as true alphas.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean came back from work sooner than expected, lights were on therefore somebody was already home, he entered their home and took off the shoes left them in the rack. Benny´s trainers were there and a pair of unknown shoes were on the floor carefully tucked into the rack. Dean frowned, Benny should be at practice right? He pondered it today was Wednesday or not.... yeah it was. On Wednesdays he usually closed late, Cass would drive the girls to music lessons and Benny had football practice until late. Was Benny alright? He wondered if something had happened at practice... he went upstairs but when he was about to enter he smelled it. Alpha arousal.  
“Shit” he said to himself. He had two options, barge in and probably get Benny doing who knows what... or he could give him a heads up. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He heard moaning coming from the room. Dean knocked on the door “Benny you have a exactly two seconds before I barge in. You should better get your dick back into your pants young man...” Cursing and frantic noise coming from the room. A male voice he didn´t recognize whispered in panic. Benny was trying to calm him down... Dean smiled a little and cursed interiorly “Time´s up Benny!”  
Dean opened the door and Benny and a blushing guy were sitting on the bed, mostly dressed but obviously in a rush. Dean looked at them and the minute he inhaled he knew. Benny looked at him with fear in his eyes.  
“Benny ...what..? He is an Alpha...” Dean said surprised. How could it be? Benny was gay?  
“Dad...he is my boyfriend Samandriel” the voice was just a whisper.  
“Alright. Please get dressed, open the window it reeks as sex in here. I will be waiting you both downstairs” Dean said and went downstairs. He called Cass back home through the bond “Family intervention right now” Castiel confirmed he was in his way from getting the girls, therefore it would only take him ten minutes.  
Those were probably the longest 10 minutes of Benny´s life. He was sitting in the livingroom, next to a freaked out Samandriel. Dean had prepared them some snacks while they three waited for Cass. Food was untouched which said a lot about how tense was the atmosphere.  
“I should get going...”suggested Samandriel  
“Nice try, sit down” said Dean and he saw Benny softly holding the boyfriend’s hand and Dean smiled softly. They were so cute together.  
Castiel got home with Claire and Mary, who soon realized that something was going on. “Both upstairs to do your homework” The twins complained because they would love to know in how much trouble their brother was but they knew by Cass´s tone that there was no discussion possible about it.  
“Alright, what is your name kid?” asked Castiel sitting next to Dean  
“Samandriel” he said shyly  
“Wait? They young kid from sheriff Hascum?” asked Castiel and Dean seemed surprised  
“Donna´s kid?” Dean asked  
“Yeah, my mom is the sheriff ” Samandriel confirmed  
“Where does your mom think you are right now?” asked Dean  
“Library?” he said tentatively  
“Do we need to call her?” asked Cass  
“Yeah we do” Said Dean and that made Samandriel frown and look at Benny  
“Look please, let him go home... his mom doesn´t know...” Benny started but Dean stopped him  
“What does his mother ignore? That he is gay? That is having sex with you? That he is lying about where he goes in the afternoons?” Asked Castiel  
“all of it...” said Samandriel making a sorry face  
“Do you think she would not approve?” asked Dean softly getting close to Samandriel. He looked at Dean surprised “well..I don´t really think mom would mind, she is very open minded about designations... I just ...I find it difficult to say it” Samandriel confessed  
“Fair enough, I don´t want any homophobic asshole in my house, but she needs to come over. You need to understand that coming home to my son lying to me about where he is spending his afternoons…arriving home to find my son him having sex in the house... I am quite pissed” Dean said. Castiel was calling Donna from the kitchen.  
“Is that why?” asked Benny annoyed.  
“What do you think that is not enough? You lied to us Benny, let Samandriel in our home without letting us know, you know out policy about dating and visitors ... we have discussed the rules! I thought you…” Dean decided to stop talking because we was getting pissed and that was not the answer  
“Dean... I think Benny was concerned about telling us he liked Alphas...” pondered Castiel  
“What?” Dean frowned and turned to Benny “Ben is that true?” he wondered he hadn´t been clear enough about his position on designations and equality.  
“Dad ... I don´t know how to discuss this...” Benny confessed  
“No more lying is what we want” Cass demanded  
“I promise, no more lying” Said Benny looking at Dean who was clearly thrown off by Benny´s admission  
“Donna is two minutes away” Said Cass and less than a minute later there she was at the door.  
“Samandriel Hascum, you are in big trouble!” she said entering the living room.  
“Hello Dona, sorry we had to call you like this” said Dean offering to shake her hand, she cordially agreed  
“Don´t worry, I really appreciate it. You were at the library? Right? How long have you two been together?” she asked. Dean looked at Benny, he did want to know too  
“Six months” said Samandriel  
“Alright” said Donna “Dean, Castiel what are your rules about dating?” she asked  
“Well, we demand to know the people our kids go out with or let in the house, we didn´t know Benny and Samandriel were a thing” Cass explained  
“We are very tough with curfews and we have a zero lies policy, that is why Benny is getting grounded for a month” Dean said and Benny wined “Anything to say?” asked Dean directly to his son  
“no dad” Benny said annoyed “Can I continue seeing Samandriel?”  
“Of course” said Dean “You are both presented and both alphas so we don´t need to worry about unwanted pregnancies but …when I got home you were having sex and I am honestly concerned about that” said Dean  
“Samandriel!!!” Donna sounded surprised “I thought you were not ready for sex?”  
“It is not like that… I would never…” Benny took a breath and calmed down “We were a little carried away but we haven´t done that, we are not ready for it just yet. He is my first serious boyfriend, I love him and I would never push him to do anything he is not ready for” Benny finished and Dean looked at him proud. At least the kid was respectful  
“Ok. As long are you are both in agreement and you are being safe about STDs… I think I would need to admit my baby son is not a baby any longer” Dean said  
“Thanks for being so open minded guys, you are great! I do 100% support your policy for safe sex, if you two are going to behave like grown ups you should be able to talk and think accordingly. I would like you both to go to a clinic and get SDT tested” Donna said  
“Good idea, they will give them the long talk that will scare the hell out of them” said Castiel “you will never forget to be careful in you life” said Cass  
“Alright. Samandriel, we are leaving. We will discuss grounding on our way home” said Donna  
“He is always welcomed here Donna, you both are” said Dean.  
“Thanks. Nice meeting you Benny, I hope you have you over for lunch on a weekend so we can meet each other a little better” Donna said “Say goodbye, I need to go”  
Samandriel looked shyly at Benny not knowing what to do but Benny dropped a chaste soft kiss to his lips that made Samandriel smile warmly. Benny said something to him and he nodded in agreement. Winked to Benny and left with his mother.  
“I am going to bed” Said Dean serious and left the room going upstairs. Benny looked at his dad leave and looked at Castiel frowning  
“Papa? Is dad mad at me?” he asked  
“He feels like he has failed you… you should talk to him” Castiel said  
“Failed me?” he asked confused “How come?”  
“You didn´t trust him enough to tell him you were gay… did you really thought you couldn´t tell us the truth? We would love you and support you no matter what... you know that right?” Cass asked  
“Oh fuck papa! It is not like that… It is not that I couldn´t tell you …. But I was just… fuck I will go talk to dad “ he said  
“Good idea” Cass smiled at Benny and kissed his forehead “I like Samandriel, you guys look great together, but no more lies alright?” Cass said  
“Yeah… yeah. Sorry about that” Benny sounded honest. He went upstairs to talk to Dean. “Dad? Can we talk for a minute?” Benny asked  
“Of course” Dean was always like that, his dad was always understanding, warm, caring… why didn´t Benny told him about his sexuality… he didn´t really know “I want to apologize for keeping things from you both”  
Dean looked at Benny and sat on the bed sighting “ I love you no matter what… I think you knew that, but apparently not…”  
“Fuck I do dad! I know i can count on you..” Benny sat next to him “It is not that I honestly thought you will reject me or anything but… being different is enough. I am a true alpha, some people look at me weird but being gay on top of that… I was afraid. Telling somebody else would make too... real” Benny confessed  
“I understand” Dean hugged him “I never wanted you to feel different, But Benny you are perfect the way you are, we love you. If Samandriel treats you well and you love each other, you will have our blessing. And about people… well fuck them” said Dean and that made Benny smile widely  
“Thanks dad” said Benny  
“No more lies please. We always keep our family safe and for that we need to know where each of us should be, no lies, no hiding, there is no need for that” Dean explained  
“Alright, I get it” Benny said  
“Awesome. Samandriel is cute by the way” Dean said pushing his kid aside and he saw Benny blush  
“I really really like him” He confessed  
“I could see that. I am happy for you” Dean hugged him again “You are not a kid anymore ah? I don´t know If I will get used to it…”  
“Dad???? Don´t be silly” Benny said  
“Should we order pizza for dinner? Ask your sisters and let papa know” Dean said

They had a nice dinner despite the twins making fun all the time about Benny being grounded for eternity for being a liar liar pants on fire!


	2. Coming out

Benny stood hidden behind a bush in Samandriel´s garden until his mother left the house to go to work. They were both grounded for lying and they missed each other like crazy, therefore he had sneaked to Samandriel´s home to check on him. When his mother left in her patrol car Benny knocked on the kitchen door.  
“Babe? It´s me Benny” he said hearing steps downstairs  
“Benny! Is everything alright?” asked Samandriel jumping into his arms “I was slightly worried, you dad is super-cool but he looked pissed at you…” he asked  
“My dad was pissed but not even for the sex or the lying… he was disappointed he thought I didn´t tell him that I was gay because I didn´t trust him enough. We talked, it is all good” Benny reassured his boyfriend.  
“Oh god… my mom was the same.. she gave a long talk about how she thought we could trust each other with the important things and that she would love my no matter what…” Samandriel kissed Benny “I love you, thanks for coming”  
“Love you too babe. I am sorry for all this, really really sorry I got carried away and then my dad came back…. “ Benny said  
“not your fault alright? If I remember it correctly… my hand was inside your pants…” Samandriel blushed and Benny thought he was adorable  
“I love it when you blush” he said and lifted Samandriel´s chin to kiss those lovely lips “I am really crazy for you” Benny kissed him again and his boyfriend deepened the kiss and let his hands hold Benny´s rear.  
“Your dad thought we were having sex… and I cannot but wonder…. If kissing you, touching you feels like this… how amazing would it feel to be naked in bed with you…” Samandriel whispered making Benny´s heart jump like crazy  
“Jezz babe my knees got week all the sudden…. I need to get back or I will get in trouble. I am grounded for two weeks” Benny said  
“Three” confirmed Samandriel “But mom said you were all cute and that she like you defended my honor… he likes you, maybe I can get her to lift the extra week”  
“See you tomorrow like always?” asked Benny  
“of course” Samandriel kissed him and Benny stared at those lovely grey/blue eyes… the color of the ocean, they were perfect. Wow! Samandriel was perfect, he loved him so much it was scary, they were only 17 and Benny felt like he … he had already found the love of his life?...damm scary.  
When Benny sneaked back home, Mary was sitting on his bed. “What are you doing in my room!” said Benny pissed  
“What were you doing outside your room” she answered all snug “dad and papa will extend your punishment if they know you are sneaking outside the house… to see your kissy kissy boyfriend!?” she joked making funny faces.  
“ja ja so funny, if you rat me out me I will tell them about you getting drunk on Marcus´ party …” Benny told back “What would they think about their adorable baby girl… lying about being on a sleep over, drinking underage and kissing a guy when you are barely 16… right?”  
“asshole” she said getting out of the room  
“dumbass” Benny answered 

 

Barely 10 am a couple of weeks later, Dean was driving towards the high school after a phone call from the director. Ben had punched a student apparently. When he got there, Donna was pulling over.  
“Wow… did they call you? I know this is bad but… they are charging Benny?” Dean was freaking out…  
“Dean breath for a second, the director called me. Samandriel has been beaten up” she said “I am guessing that Benny is in trouble too?”  
“He punched a couple of guys… I guess I know why now…” Dean said “This is going to suck”  
“Yeah…” Donna said

It turns out that some guys assaulted Ben and Samandriel by the gym, Dean tried to defend Samandriel and hell broke loose. Dean looked around. Only Samandriel and Benny were there… sitting waiting for their parents, typical. The director looked at Dean and Donna with judgment in his eyes… Dean started to get pissed.  
“This has been very serious, The school doesn´t tolerate violence on its grounds. Samandriel and Ben will face consequent two week suspension for their actions” said Mr. Miller  
“Sounds fair, how about the other kids” said Donna  
“The were sent home to their parents, the two Ben punched were sent to the nurse” said the director  
“And…” Dean asked  
“They will be ok and they will not press charges, Ben had been lucky this once, but I need you to make your son understand that violence is not the answer”  
“Excuse me?” Said Dean standing up “You are telling me that a group of kids assaulted Ben and Samandriel and because Ben defended them he faces suspension and you think he is lucky?”  
“Well.. ,this is a serious matter” said the Director a little taken aback “The witnesses pointed out that Ben and Samandriel were being inappropriate with each other” he said “I am sorry I know this is difficult to accept but maybe there is still a way you can intervene and prevent this …. Situation from getting out of hand”  
“Inappropriate?” Donna moved to the door and called Samandriel and Ben inside “Tell me right now what where you two doing when those kids assaulted you” she demanded  
“Holding hands” Ben said looking at Dona with his black eye and broken lip  
“Holding hands! How horrible! Right director?” said Dean sarcastically  
“They are both alphas….” Said the director in a shameful whisper  
“Oh for fucks sake!” proclaimed Donna “Let´s see… you are telling us our kids got beaten up for being gay and that they are the ones facing suspension?” she approached the Director and got her police id on the table “Let´s see how this is going to work. You are going to call those kids up, suspend them for harassing kids in the school for their sexuality and beat them up. You will explain their asshole parents that homophobic bullshit like that will not fly in the school and that I am a policeman and if my kid get beaten up again, their will end up in jail” She put her id back on her pocket “you are going to readmit Ben and Samandriel and you better do your best to avoid this from happening or else” she said rudely.  
“Let´s go home” Said Dean and Ben followed his dad holding Samandriel´s hand  
“Can Samandriel come home too?” Ben asked Donna  
“I need to go to work… Dean I would really appreciate if Sam can go spend the day in your home, with that nasty bump in his head I wouldn´t like to leave him alone at home… I worry” Said Dona  
“Say no more, I told you he was welcome anytime” Dean confirmed “Both in the car now” Dean smiled warmly at Donna when they were watching the kids get in together, still holding hands.  
“I will get off by 5.30” said Donna  
“Come over to have some dinner and get him home” Dean said  
“Sounds great Dean, thanks a lot” she said  
“No, than you. They way you handled that idiot was impressive” she smiled at the complement  
“See you later” Donna got in the car and drove back to the police station. Dean took the kids home.

Benny and Samandriel sat together in the couch, Benny tended to his boyfriends with love and care, he got him ice for his bump and a glass of soda.  
“Benny, you need some ice too. Here get a bag of peas over that face to see if we can prevent a horrible black eye alright?” Dean took care of his kid. “Samandriel darling, let me know if you need anything alright?” Dean went back to his little office and kept working on paperwork from the garage from home, a couple of hours later, Samandriel knocked softly entering the office with a cup of tea.  
“I did one for us but Benny is asleep and I thought maybe you could enjoy a cup of tea” Samandriel was obviously nervous “Thanks for letting me stay”  
“Thanks for the tea. How are you feeling?” asked Dean  
“It doesn´t hurt anymore” he said  
“I meant, how do you feel about all that happened today” Dean asked while zipping at his tea  
“I don´t know… it wasn´t the first time those guys messed up with me but when they saw us holding hands were went ballistic, the things they said they would do us… I was afraid” he confessed  
“I thought you were keeping it secret…” Dean wondered  
“Yeah, we agreed on that but then when we are together… we forget about everything else… It is hard to be next to Benny and not to touch him or kiss him” He blushed and looked at the floor  
“I understand… listen, obviously I cannot tell you what to do or that everything is going to be alright… I mated Cass and we faced some serious problems back in the day…I still face some issues with some people who think Omegas shouldn´t run or own a business… but, What I am trying to say is that facing this hate if is worth it if you get to be yourself and love somebody special, just don´t let them get to you with those comments.Most of the people is great, just a couple of rotten apples in the basket you know?” Dean said  
“to be with somebody special...Like Benny” Samandriel finished  
“Benny obviously cares about you, I can tell how much he worries and how happy you make him. He is a loyal person, you have his heart therefore he will never do wrong by you, I know my kid” Dean said “He will try to protect you forever”  
“They said that it was an abomination two alphas together that mating would kill us…” Samandriel said trembling  
“Not true, I know several gay couples, one between two Omegas and One with two alphas…. Not saying it is going to be easy but it is completely normal and healthy to love who you love and nothing else” Dean consoled Samandriel “Is there anything else they said that it bothered you?”  
“Yeah… they said that we…would never be a real couple… be..because we won´t be having kids…” Samandriel looked at Dean “Benny should have the option to have kids and a family… am I taking all those wonderful experiences from him?”  
“First, you are too young to worry about that, second, family doesn´t end in blood Samandriel. You could adopt if you feel the desire to have kids, many kids need a loving home…but finally, if you love my son and he loves you back as much as I think you both do, then it doesn´t matter, even if you cannot have kids ever, you will have each other” Dean said  
“I do love him, I want to give him everything” said Samandriel  
“I feel the same” said Benny from the door. Dean and Samandriel looked surprised “I am only 17 but I would mate you and marry you tonight if that was reasonable”  
“Benny…” Samandriel stood up and run into his arms. Dean smiled softly at the love declaration his son had just produced.

After dinner, Cass, Donna and Dean were talking in the front porch while Benny and Samandriel were doing the cleaning. “I am worried this is just the beginning” Dean said  
“Things have changed Dean” said Cass “It is not like 18 years ago… There are mechanisms to keep them safe”  
“Cass is right, we need to trust the system but… I am worried too. They are also going very serious” Donna said  
“Yeah, let me tell you, Benny did make a powerful love confession today. If he had been on one knee I would have fallen back from my chair” Dean said  
“What did he say?” asked Cass  
“He said that he loved him and that he would mate and marry right now if they weren´t too young…” Dean explained.  
“Wow” said Donna “Do you think they are going to do something stupid? ….”  
“I don´t think so… but they are moving out next year, living together no parents… I think we should safely assume we will be celebrating a mating bond soon” Dean explained.  
“He is too young!” said Cass  
“Yes they are ... but many mate once they present..not uncommon” agreed Donna  
“Well there is not much we can do. And if they are sure, the age doesn´t really matter, just a number” Dean said  
“I would have never in a million years picture you as the calm one talking about one of our kids mating…” admitted Castiel  
“Well, I saw something in Benny´s eyes…. The happiness when he is close to Samandriel… and I just want him to be happy even if I have to worry more…” Dean explained to his husband “If he can have a worth mate like We do… what a blessing right?” He said  
“Dean might have a point, Samandriel is also very happy with Dean” Donna said “He reminds me of my wife, she was beta and she used to get those big bright eyes when she looked at me or Samandriel…. She passed away ten years ago, car accident” Donna explained  
“Sorry Donna” said Dean squeezing her shoulder  
“I used to think that was it, I would always be alone, just me and Samandriel. But someone reminded me that … maybe I deserved a second chance at happiness, We have been going out together for a while… I am going to ask her to move in together once Samandriel leaves for college” Donna was blushing  
“Jody is a lucky girl” Said Cass and Donna looked at him surprised “well, you girls work together and she looks at you like you hanged the sun for her… it is quite obvious” Cass smiled  
“Happy for you girls” said Dean “don´t forget to invite us for the wedding”


	3. Bun in the Oven

“Papa?” asked Mary sitting next to Castiel while he worked in the backyard veggie garden  
“Tell me Sweetpea” Cass focused his attention on his sweet girl. The twins looked a lot like Dean when they were born but now at the tender age of 16, they had the same freckles and the green eyes… they were stunning. But to be honest, she not a baby anymore, she was advanced in her studies and was graduating and had been accepted in University this next fall. Cass wondered for a second how the hose would feel with Benny and Mary leaving… at least they would still have Claire around. His kid brought them back to reality  
“I…papa… how did you know dad was your omega?” she asked blushing hard something that made her freckles stand up. Castiel smiles softly. She was so much like Dean…  
“Well honey, dad and I are true mates, we had a powerful bond connection but when you meet your mate… there is a connection. Did you meet an Omega….?” Cass asked with caution. He was suddenly concerned, his baby girl finding a mate? Too early to think about mates.  
“There is this guy at school, his name is Adam and he is sweet and funny…we have been sort of hanging out … he presented this year and he is Omega” she started saying “to be honest… we are more like dating in secret…”  
“Listen honey” Cass said “You are too young for that.. you´re only sixteen… and you know what your dad and I think about lying and hiding things!”  
“papa! But I like Adam… don´t be mad,this is important. I feel different when I am with him and I think he loves me too he smells wonderful to me and he said he loves my scent too… I think we might be mates but I don´t think his family would approve” she said “that is why we have been keeping a low profile... if I had told you, you would have wanted to meet him and his family...”  
“Mates… darling you are too young to think about mating for god´s sake… you presented quite early but independently of that… there is plenty of time to find your mate” Cass insisted quite surprised. Mary had always been very mature for her age… but dam she was only 16.  
“But what if, it is him” she insisted. Cass realized his kid was right.  
“Alright, you have a point there. Ask him out in the open, no more hiding, being truthful is something that will show him you really care, that you are not a common alpha that will break his heart… treat him right and never cross the line with him. His parents will eventually accept you if they see you are serious. ..Dam maybe you should be having this conversation with your dad… he is Omega after all and he can explain you better that anybody what kind of things you should never do …” Cass said  
“no! Dad is Omega… I … I would rather discuss this with you Alpha… I have two questions that only you can answer…” she looked at the floor and turned red as a tomato “I know we had the sex talk but I was wondering… Can an Alpa get an Omega pregnant outside of his heat?” She was mortified now and Castiel´s heart was pounding out of his chest.  
“Hey Mary, sit here with me” Cass was now very concerned “Did you and Adam had sex?”  
“Kind of” she said  
“You will have to be a little more specific darling” Castiel hated this…. He hated the Adam kid already….  
“We did … we didn´t …” Mary sighted in frustration and suddenly she looked at Cass and started talking again after gathering courage “This is very difficult for me dad, talking about sex with you… We had sex outside of his heat, we used precautions, I got alpha condoms but… after the knot went down … the …the condom was broken. Are we in trouble?” she asked  
“I didn´t know you were dating anyone or having sex....fuck” Cass held his head… a strong headache was forming. “it is extremely rare that Omegas get pregnant outside a heat, but if you knotted him and the condom broke the possibility exists. When was this?” he asked  
“Two days ago” she confessed.  
“Alright, it is too soon to know for sure. This is what we are going to do. You will invite him over, let us know him, the four of us will have a conversation about this. When the time is right you will get some pregnancy tests and we will know for sure” he said. Mary was silent like evaluating how much she had messed up  
“What if he is pregnant?” she asked  
“We will think about it if we get there, alright¿? The only important thing you both need to know if that we will always be here for you, no matter what. Alright?” Cass said “Your dad is going to flip”  
“Fuck!” she said “He is going to get mad…”  
“Yeah…brace yourself young woman…. If You are old enough for sex… you should be old enough to face the consequences…” Cass told her before hugging her tight “Does Claire know?” Castiel asked  
“Yeah, I told her first and she convinced me to come talk to you” Mary said  
“Wise girl” said Cass  
“She is mad at me because I have been paying Adam a lot of attention … she doesn´t have a lot of friends…” Mary said “and I am leaving for college… well unless I got Adam pregnant…”  
“Hey relax” Castiel was freaking out but tried to stay calm for Mary “you know Claire is shy, don´t be too harsh on her just because you are the extrovert one. She is a lovely person, she should have a shit-ton of friends if those kids could see pass the outside awkwardness” Castiel defended Claire

"don´t preach to the choir... I am always on her side" Mary said

Oh dam! you should have seen how mad Dean had gotten. His little girl was having sex¿? She had gotten a poor young Omega pregnant...god! What the hell was going on in that home? Cass and Dean had been so adamant about sex-ed, precautions precautions precautions and they already had two teenagers forgetting about the house rules about dating and sex. Dean felt he had failed as a dad. He was very disappointed…. And fuck maybe he was going to be a grandad? It took him a while to calm down and stop being mad so Mary could invite Adam Milligan for dinner two weeks later. It turned out he was a lovely kid. He had eyes only for Mary and his scent was… fuck Dean thought he could smell hints of rosemary buried deep in his Omega scent… he was indeed pregnant, but he kept the suspicion to himself.  
“Well, let´s sit for a moment and discuss possibilities before you take the test” Said Dean  
“Dad!!!” Mary complained mortified. Adam was red as a tomato  
“Listen, just a couple of what ifs… Adam, what if you are pregnant?” Dean asked “What do you want to do, do you want to keep it?” Everyone looked at Dean partially horrified but he silenced them with a look.  
“I would like to but… my family will disown me…” Adam whispered and then he looked at Mary “We are not mated… and an unmated Omega pregnant…alone. I don´t know If I would be able to survive that” Adam said proving that he had been thinking about it long.  
“You won´t be alone though. Mate or not, that kid would be family therefore you could always count on us” Dean said “are you sure your parents will be that mad?” Adam nodded.  
“If we are pregnant” said Mary holding Adam´s hand “I would like us to mate, be a family” Adam frowned “I will change colleges, study close, get a job”  
“What if that is not the right move Mary… we are young, you might find somebody else…somebody better” Adam said  
“I have a question” interfered Cass “Adam you are concerned that Mary would discover that she didn´t love you… but how about you? What if you realize you don´t love her?”  
“That is not possible, I am sure she is it for me… I have been sure since we…spent the night together, she is my alpha” he said politely and Mary almost jumped from her seat. Her eyes were full of tears.  
“For what is worth, I am sure you are my mate Adam… I am scared to death, but baby or not, we are meant to be together” she said and Adam cried silently in her arms “I love you” she whispered to him.  
“I think you guys are great together. Adam, the tests are over the counter, go use the bathroom, use as many as you wish and take your time” Said Dean “We will be here no matter what”  
He left and Mary accompanied him and waited outside the door. Dean and Cass were at the living room. Cass was pacing nervous but Dean… he knew the result already.  
“Why are you this calm Dean… we could be turning into grandparents…” Castiel was crazy nervous  
“Well, get used to the idea… because there is bun in that over. I am Omega, pregnant scent was barely noticeable, but it was there” Dean said and that made Cass turn pale.  
“Oh fuck…” he said  
“Indeed, do you know the Milligan´s?” Dean asked  
“No” Cass said  
“I am wondering if Adam was right… would they disown him?” Dean wondered.  
“Oh my god!!” Mary´s voice resonated along the corridor  
“What are we going to do Mary…” Adam´s voice came though muffled but the hurt was obvious.  
Dean and Cass looked at each other with worry. Dean kissed him and hugged his Alpha. Things were changing too fast in their house hold. Dean worried he was loosing his kids too fast.


	4. Adam Novak-Winchester

Dean and Castiel accompanied Adam and Mary to the Milligan´s home, they needed to have a long talk. Dean had the feeling it was not going to go well, the way Adam was behaving…  
“Adam… who are this people” said a man opening the door  
“Dad these are the Novak-Wincester´s, Mary is in my high school” he explained “We need to talk” Adam entered the house while his father frowned at the people at the door, finally he signed them to come in.  
“I will go get you mother” said the man, after a couple of tense minutes, both came back into the living room “My name is Michael and this is my wife Naomi, can you explain what is going on?” Castiel flinched when he head her name ... that was Ominous.   
“Dad, this is my girlfriend Mary, these are her parents” Adam said “I thought we needed to meed formally”  
“Girlfriend… what are you talking about Adam…” Naomi said  
“mom… Mary and I have been dating for a while… I know about your rules about dating but… I really like her, she… she is my mate” Adam said. His mother opened his eyes wide in surprise  
“What?... our rules about dating only apply to …alphas…” said Michael “she is an alpha?” he sounded alarmed  
“Oh hell no! I am not letting my kid be sodomized and knotted by a nasty dominant alpha!” said Naomi  
“We should calm down a little” said Dean “Our daughter Mary is a good kid, not a nasty dominant alpha”  
“Said an Omega… who obviously likes it that way… I am horrified young man! You knew the rules, it is bad enough you were born Omega… now we need to see you burning up for a dick?! For god´s sake” Michael said and that made Mary stand up  
“Hey! Don´t talk to him like that! There is nothing to be ashamed of being an Omega, Adam is a wonderful person and we love each other, we make each other happy” she said facing Michael. Adam looked at her with tears in his eyes but hope.  
“Love… you are only kids!” Naomi said  
“Dad, mom” Adam interrupted “Mary and I are serious, we love each other, I am carrying her child” he said finally. A silence swept the house.  
“You are ...pregnant?” Naomi asked as if he had confessed to a heinous crime  
“Did she mate you? Bite you?” asked Michael  
“Not jet” Adam explained “We are waiting… we wanted your blessing” he said  
“Our?.... blessing…? Listen… we are not going to allow this in out home young man… you are not mated so there is still time to fix this. We can get you an abortion and send you to school somewhere else… where you can meet a proper Betta that will not shame you and all out family”  
“What? Listen I know this is not very orthodox, and they are indeed really young, I already lectured them on this” Castiel interrupted “But there is no shame in what is happening here… if Adam wants to stop the pregnancy, we all and Mary will support him but only if he wants this”  
“You don´t understand. He is our kid. He has no choice” Naomi said “Omegas are horror of nature…” Dean growled  
“Stop it, what is wrong with you¿?” Mary said holding a scared and crying Adam into her arms “you are hurting him! Omegas are as natural as Alphas and Bettas, this is the 21st century not the middle age! What is wrong with you both!”  
“Don´t you dare lecturing me kid!” Michael approached Mary dangerously and Dean stopped him  
“Don´t you dare touch her… if you don´t want an Omega to beat you to pulp, back off” Dean said deadly  
“Adam, you want to stay here, you get rid of the baby and stop seeing that alpha or else” Michael said  
“Mike!” complained Naomi “He has to stay, make him stay” she claimed  
“you can´t” said Castiel “ he is carrying our daughter´s baby, therefore she has a claim on him, on them both. You cannot force him to abort or reject his alpha. It is 100% up to him, if we take it to court we will win this” Castiel finished proudly.  
“son?” Asked Naomi “Please, be reasonable” Adam cried loudly and Mary held him.  
“I am keeping the baby … I love it already… I cannot…I am sorry mom” said Adam  
“Then we are done here” Said Michael.  
“Can I go upstairs to get some things…?” asked Adam  
“We payed for those things, they are not yours to take, if you wish to go, you leave right now. Don´t come back once this alpha uses you and dump you in the corner like a whore” said his father.  
“Come on Adam, it is going to be alright” Dean helped them out and into the car. Adam was crying inconsolably. His parents didn´t even bother to peak out the window, they closed the door loudly once they had stepped out and that was it. Suddenly Adam was on the street. Dean hated this people.  
“What am I going to do now… I don´t have clothes… my books… everything I just lost it all” Adam whimpered  
“You have us. There is plenty of space in our home, we will rearrange things at home and get you shopping. Books and everything you might need.”  
“Thanks dad, thanks papa” Said Mary "I am sorry for this all Adam, I love you" she added on a whisper only for Adam to hear.  
“Of course kids” said Cass holding Dean´s hand while driving home.

Dean and Cass gathered the family, Mary and Adam, Claire, Benny and Samandriel to explain them the new situation. Benny was surprised by the news that he was going to be an uncle, how amazing and he hugged Adam happily telling him how much he was going to spoil the baby and that made Adam smile for the first time in a while.  
“Well, we have a guest room/office. It makes sense that Claire gets to have her own room. Adam you and Mary will share Mary´s room which is the bigger one and there is enough space for a small crib when the day arrives” said Dean.  
“my own room?” said Claire “If I knew this… I wouldn´t have been so hard on you when you told me…” said Claire mocking Mary, who very maturely flipped her.  
“When we go out to college you can turn my room into a nursery” Said Benny  
“but how about when you come on the holidays?” asked Dean pouting  
“Don´t pout old man, Samandriel and I can stay at Donna´s they have plenty of space…” Said Benny  
“Yeah, my mom will be happy to host us… damm I cannot believe I am going to be an uncle!” said Samandriel surprising them all “I don´t have any siblings so … this is amazing..” he added “and you guys are going to be grandpas!”  
Dean and Cass looked at each other and smiled. Cass dragged Dean into his arms and hugged him tenderly. Then they sat on the couch close together and clasped their hands  
“You know… your dad and I didn´t have a very usual beginning. We faced hate and lots of problems. But out family had our backs and that saved our lives. I just wish for you all that you get to meet somebody that makes you as happy as we make each other” said Cass looking at Dean with love.  
“Yeah, no matter the gender or designation” said Dean “You can always come to us for help, Adam welcome to the family”  
“Yeah… how does Adam Novak-Winchester sounds like?” asked Mary surprising Adam “I love you and I love that baby inside you already. Marry me Adam, let´s do this together” she proposed  
“I love you alpha” he answered before kissing her and Benny clapped enthusiastically.


	5. Life changes

Dean and Cass took Mary and Adam to buy new furniture for their room. There was new paint in the walls and a nice queen size bed for them, new linen and clothes and books for Adam. A new laptop and other stuff for school. He has still one more year of high school despite Mary graduating this year due to her advanced grades. She trimmed through college applications and chose the local college, still going for med school but staying close to home where she could commute every day. Dean and Cass got her a car as a graduation present. For Benny, the gift was different. Dean and Cass got Benny and Samandriel an apartment in campus for the whole year, not dorms, so they could live together.  
A couple of weeks after graduation, Mary and Adam mated and a week later the Novak-wincherter´s held a nice wedding ceremony for them in their garden. All their family was there, It was beautiful. Samandriel had sent and invitation to their parents, no answer came back. Mary had gone in secret to try convince them to go… they closed the door at her face, she never said a word to her Omega who was beginning to show his pregnancy and the meat on his bones suited him amazing. She had mated and married his love, they were going to be parents soon, Mary only could see this all like a blessing.  
“What are you thinking so hard about” asked Benny surprising her  
“I know this was all an accident, that I should be sad because Samandriel lost his family because of me… I should be scared to be a mom so soon… but instead I…” she didn´t dare to say  
“You are happy” Benny said “No shame in being happy on your wedding day… you look perfect by the way” Benny kissed her sister´s cheek  
“Thanks Ben… I just love him so much, I know we are young but …when we lie in bed at night… it fells so perfect Ben… I cannot regret any of it” Said Mary  
“Well I am glad, because I don´t regret it either” Said Adam surprising the siblings. Mary melted with him on a hug “I love you alpha” Adam said. Benny left the room after palming Adam´s shoulder and hearing a muffled “I love you my Omega” from his sister.  
“Claire?” Benny peeked into her new room  
“Yeah” she was sitting by the window, silent, alone “C´mon in Benny”  
“Hey Claire bear! I just wanted a hug… do you have any lying around I could use?” Benny joked Claire hugged him  
“How are you feeling… little left out?” Benny asked  
“Well… I wonder if I would ever be like them…. Like you all. I am a female alpha, kind of weird, works in cars, … not a very interesting person…” she shrug her shoulders  
“Well I think you are and idiot too…” said Benny and Claire looked at him to see him greening “You are an idiot for not seeing how amazing you are. You are a true alpha, strong, intelligent, knows about cars and that is amazing. Brilliant, Witty, beautiful… if one you saw yourself as I see you sis…” Benny said and kissed her melting with her on a hug.  
“You are leaving… soon?” she asked  
“Next week, and I am going to miss you all like crazy” Benny said “But I am also looking forward it… Samandriel and I were talking… we want to mate… so in our house…I am looking forward to that” Ben was blushing slightly  
“May I ask you… you are both alphas… how does that make things different? Will you be fine?” she asked  
“Well, one we mate we will both get in rut… it will be challenging as far as I have read about … both will feel a need to … you know. Some recommend lot´s of toys for the alpha who is on the receiving end… and they recommend switching who tops…” Ben explained a little flustered  
“Well, that seems doable…. How about the knotting part… alphas are not made to take a knot…” she wondered  
“We have both been training for it, it is doable” Ben explained  
“OMG training!” Claire covered her mouth with both hands and turned purple!   
“Shut up… it had been difficult to ask all those questions… we found a doctor that gave us all the information. He is nice, helped us a lot…. And now should I ask you something equally embarrassing…. Lets see?” Ben wondered “I have it… we all have been extremely fast in getting hitched… is there somebody you like a little bit? Ben asked and he knew by the reaction of his sister that he had hit the jackpot  
“No…no” she answered  
“Sure sure… that is why you are so pale…” He joked leaving the room “Two minutes and I want you downstairs mingling like a normal person”   
“Yeah dad” she joked and went back to her initial trail of thoughts… she did like someone but… she knew it was not conventional… there was this Omega that worked at the garage, his name was Cole and he was utterly breath taking, strong, decisive, smart, funny…. But he was his father´s protégé. He had been working for him since before Claire was born … he was barely 5 years younger than Dean himself. So she looked from afar and then she had presented… and things got difficult.  
When Claire went downstairs she got a soda from the fridge and when she closed the fridge Cole was there, elegant and perfect in a suit. Her Omega with his amazing scent of fresh cut grass and summer breeze….  
“Claire you look like an angel” He looked her up and down and that made her heat beat faster.  
“You don´t look bad your self Cole” she answered quite flustered “Did you want something?”  
“A … beer will be good” His words came out with difficulty and Claire saw him blushing and looking at the ground. He felt happy and…there was a longing for her…  
“Of course, Here you have it” she passed the beer to Cole and their hands brushed momentarily. The bond sang happily, they both felt a pang in their chest. They looked each other in the eye and time evaporated from the room.  
“Hey Cole” Said Benny entering the room and startling the couple which were very close and looking at each other in the eyes. The room smelled like home and happy Omega, protective Alpha “Oh fuuck Claire….” Benny only managed to say when he realized he had stepped into a situation  
“Oh… hey Benny…. I was just … I am going home… I think it is late…” Cole ran towards the door and left the house like if it was on fire.  
“Oh crap Claire….” Benny said and his sister sat down on a chair breathing agitated. He had peeked into Cole´s mind for a second and he… was thinking of her as attractive in that summer dress.  
“Benny where is your papa?” asked Dean entering the kitchen and freezing at the smell. Aroused alpha, happy Omega, Claire was agitated and Benny´s face was a poem…. “What happened here?” he asked looking at Claire all flustered   
“Dad, give her space… she needs space now” Benny pushed his dad back outside “I think she found her true mate… well probably she had found him a while ago but she had been avoiding him… his heat might be close or something, they were almost scenting each other… I interrupted them”  
“But who… we are only family here Ben” Dean complained, he was confused  
“Dad, try to remember that true mates are just meant to be, they had no say… don´t get pissed all right?” Benny tried to soften the blow  
“What are you saying Ben?” He demanded to know. He was pissed and that had alerted Cass through the bond.   
“What is happening?” Castiel asked  
“Ben said Claire had found her true mate, an Omega… but how could it be here… we are family only” Dean explained  
“Well Dean… not family only babe. Your employees are also here…” Cass explained and Dean got mad  
“No! no fucking way!.... that…I only have one…Cole?” Dean realized his only Omega employee right now, his friend Cole “My buddy Cole?.... he is my fucking age!” he flipped  
“Dean… calm down, you are making a scene on your daughter’s wedding day, I will go try talk with Claire” Castiel said and entered the kitchen to find it empty, went to her room to find it empty and knocked in all rooms to find them empty…. In Mary and Samandriel´s room there was an envelope over the counter addressed to Mary.  
“I have always felt wrong, unfit, ugly…. You are the best one of us two. I am sorry I need to leave you all like this. Don´t hate me” Claire.  
Castiel read the note over and over again… was that… a suicide note? He panicked and Dean run upstairs like a crazy man… Something was terribly wrong.  
“Claire is gone…. I found this addressed to Mary… everybody was gathering in the room… “Do you think she is going to do something stupid?... Mary do you have any idea where your sister would have gone?” he asked but Mary worried read over the note and said no.  
“We should get to Cole, maybe she went to look for him” Benny suggested  
“I´ll go” Said Dean but that made all jump “I need to find Claire, you do too. I will ask Cole… if they are true mates he might be able to sense her” He explained and Cass understood. True mates living that close… they might have been sensing each other since Claire presented” Dean told Cass who understood quickly. All the family run along town looking for Claire.  
When Cole opened the door to an insisting knocking he was expecting Benny… but not Bean. Angry and worried Dean.   
“I have never crossed the line, never Dean… she is your baby girl… I haven´t…” Cole tried to defend himself and started to cry  
“Hey hey Cole” Dean held him and helped him sit down in the couch “I know you didn´t do anything inappropriate with Claire” Dean said and Cole looked at him confused “You feel each other right?”  
“Yes, since she presented… it started happening on my heat and her ruts but after a while we can sense each other almost all the time. She is hurting, I assume because you guys had an argument…” Cole said  
“Listen, We didn´t have an argument, Claire panicked and run away… she left a note and ... it looks like a suicide note we are panicking here… Cole think please where is Clare? Is my baby girl going to do something stupid? Please help me, please?” Dean begged  
“Give me a second… she Is thinking about her favorite spot… by the willow tree… that overlooks the” Cole panicked “She is by the railroad…close to the garage” Cole said and stood up following Dean “Can I go with you? Please?” He begged Dean  
“Of course, she is your alpha” Dean said motioning Cole to get on the car. Dean drove like crazy to the garage, the willow trees and the railroad were on the hill at the back. She was sitting under the tree crying.  
“Claire!” Dean screamed her name running towards her and melting on a hug  
“Dad… how did you find me?” She asked  
“Cole helped me” he said and Cole was just there standing by their side, his eyes full of tears.  
“Cole…?” she whispered terrified  
“Claire, please tell me you were not thinking about committing suicide because of me…” Cole wanted to know , he felt horrible “I am sorry that I am your mate… you deserve much more than an old and defective Omega… but Claire this is not your fault” An old Omega like him… mated to a young beautiful alpha like Claire… no doubt she thought it was horrible  
“Cole, defective? I…. you are perfect to my eyes. And yes, you are older than me but… I don´t care…i trust you” she confessed. Cole negated with his head  
“no Claire I am not good for you …” Cole said and Dean finally intervened  
“You two are idiots. You are true mates, it is obvious, your connection is so strong and you are not even mated! Stop being idiots” Dean said and sat down. “Cole you are my friend, I do appreciate the restrain you have showed with my daughter, but you are mates, don´t deny yourselves the happiness of finding your true mate” Dean said  
“I am your age Dean!, I had never been wanted, no alpha or Betta or Omega had ever desired me … nobody claimed me. I am defective” Said Cole  
“No you idiot!” Said Claire “You were just waiting for me to cross paths with you. We are true mates, there is no running away or denying it. I love you Cole, I feel your mind and my mind read each other when we are close… we are deeply bonded … don´t you feel it?” Claire asked  
“Of course I do, I am crazy for you Claire, you are perfect, I haven´t seem a more brilliant Alpha in my life” Cole said and that put a smile in Claire´s face that was worth millions.  
“I was about to kiss you today and you looked so horrified… it kind of broke me… I am sorry I worried you all, I was going to run away, far …I never considered taking my life. I am sorry I scared you all” Claire specified and Cole held her lovingly.  
“Alright love birds, I am going to tell everyone that you are alright. You both fix your shit, bring my kid back home before curfew Cole or I will kill you myself” Dean said before leaving them under the tree. Once he got to the car, he looked over towards the hill to see Cole holding Claire close and kissing her softly.  
“Jesus… this kids are trying to kill me” Dean whispered and called the family to explain Claire was safe. They all returned to the house for dinner. A couple of hours later, Cole and Clare showed up, they were holding hands.  
“So… is this a thing?” asked Benny. Claire nodded “Welcome to the family officially Cole”  
“Claire honey, you scared me to death” Cass hugged her “Are you alright?” She nodded again and tugged Cole close. Nothing else was needed.


	6. Home sweet home

When Benny and Samandriel got their last box from the U-Haul into their apartment they realized it was done, it was true, they were living together. Benny kissed him silly sitting over a still semi-wrapped couch. They were happy and nervous, they had agreed to put the house together and gather supplies before mating which would trigger their rut. It anybody had seen them it was obvious they were both nervous, conscious of the big change approaching. When they finished getting their life out of suitcases and boxes, they went to get supplies, food, beverages and one quick stop at the pharmacy for lube and Alpha toys.  
Dinner was cooked and served and both sat and dine in silence. Finally Samandriel addressed the elephant in the room “Are you getting cold feet… because we can change plans, you know that right?” he asked  
“Do you? Want to change plans because if you are not ready I understand…” Said Benny  
“I am dying to be mated to you, I would lie if I say I am not quite scared but…I love you. I would like to mate ONLY if you want it just as much” said Samandriel and Benny jumped him and kissed him until they needed air.  
“I want you just as much, shall we test the mattress?” asked Benny  
“Yes my love” Samandriel said tugging Ben towards their bedroom. The minute they entered the room they were back into each other´s embrace. Benny kissed him softly this time, savoring his soon to be mate.  
“I love you” he whispered “Make love to me Samandriel” his boyfriend looked at him surprised, he had thought that because Benny was bigger, taller and stronger he would like to be first. The idea of having his hot and amazing boyfriend underneath him begging to be fucked was exciting and Samandriel took control. Benny was 100% convinced we could trust his boyfriend and soon to be mate so he let Samandriel take control like the fine alpha he was.  
Samandriel kissed Ben deeply, their tongues tasted each other for a long time, dancing together, both lost into the kiss. Their hands were caressing each other´s bodies softly like they were hungry for skin. Once they were naked, Samandriel kissed down Benny´s body, kissing and softly biting his nipples, liking his happy trail and nuzzling into his blondish pubes. Ben´s cock was standing proud, big, thick alpha cock that made Samandriel wonder if he could take such monster… although he was not less hung. He took Benny in his mouth and that dragged a loud moan from his boyfriend.  
“You are delicious Ben” Samandriel said before getting our from Ben´s cock with a loud and wet pop. He kept licking and kissing down Ben´s balls and towards his hole. He could feel Benny tensing by the minute and he reminded himself this was a big and scary event. He needed to prep his boyfriend real good. “Turn around, all fours” Samandriel whispered and Benny obeyed, still tense.  
“I will never hurt you babe… let me show you” he asked and Benny relaxed a little before feeling Samandriel´s tongue leap at his hole. Ben screamed and moaned… he had never felt such a wonderful thing. Along with that wonderful and powerful tongue fingers started stretching his hole and Ben´s cock was so hard it was beginning to be painful. He slid a hand to his crotch and hot himself in hand   
“do you want one of the fake omega holes?” asked Samandriel  
“..noo…” Ben struggled to say “I just want to feel you…. Nothing else, do it Sam… do it… mate me” He begged with a ragged breath  
“yes my love… Just give me a second” Samandriel had Ben wet and open but he needed to make sure he wouldn´t hurt him… so he got more lube, both in Ben´s hole and in his cock before lining up and pushing slowly in. The sphincter gave in easy and soon the head was in. Both moaned hard while Sam entered Ben completely and sat ball´s deep for a moment.  
“We need to take this slow… open you enough to take my knot… but all I want it to pound you like an animal…. I have never felt anything this wonderful Ben…fuuck” Cursed Samandriel when he started fucking him. His boyfriend was a pliant bundle of moans and whimpers.  
“Mate me…. I am so close … please mate me” Benny was still pumping his dick hard. His words were ragged and incoherent at times. Samandriel felt Benny´s orgasm hitting when his boyfriend tightened around his big alpha cock triggering his orgasm…. The pleasure was so intense that Samandriel doubled himself over Ben´s back while feeling his knot form and link them together. Benny screamed underneath him and Samandriel in his orgasm haze bit him and mated him.  
Seconds later, when their orgasms were spent, Samandriel realized that Ben was whimpering underneath him. He carefully manhandled them into their sides and took care of his mate. Licked the wound at the mating point and soothed Ben softly.  
“Are you hurt?” he asked fearing the answer… how bad had he lost control?  
“It was so intense… your knot is… I don´t know how to describe how stretched I feel, but the pain of being knotted felt good, the bite was also painful but it was followed by a sense of wellbeing… I can feel you … you are still pulsing inside me..” Ben blushed thanking that Sam couldn´t see him right now  
“Ben, I have never felt anything like this. The love I feel for you has expanded even more… you trusting me to take care of you, meant the world for me. I am so sorry I hurt you… I should have been more careful…” Sam started rambling and Ben turned his torso slightly so he could capture Samandriel´s lips.  
“I think a little bit of pain when doing this for the first time was unavoidable, I have always heart that even Omegas think getting your first knot is a mixture of pain and pleasure… so it was for me. It feels wonderful to be knotted to you my mate” Benny said and he saw Samandriel´s eye water a little   
“my mate” he whispered like realizing it was finally true  
“yours” said Ben back before kissing him again.

After 20 minutes tied together, they washed up and went to sleep… in the middle of the night both woke up covered in sweat and raging hard. Their rut was there. Benny and Samandriel rode the first wave masturbating each other with a fake Omega hole. Once their need calmed down a little and their minds were clear. Ben opened Samandriel slowly and thoroughly until he could take 4 digits while he gave him an amazing blowjob. Sam couldn´t hold the pleasure and cummed unexpectedly careful of not knotting his mouth, pressing his knot with his hand.  
“I can´t believe I had that monster cock in me just some hours ago… and now that I see the knot up close… dam I am impressed with myself” said Benny while lubbing Samandriel and himself.  
“Shut the fuck up Ben… concentrate in fucking me please…. I need you…”Sam complained  
“I got you darling” said Ben entering Samandriel slowly and making Sam arch his back from the bed. He had insisted he needed this to be face to face… despite being a little more difficult for a first time. But Benny wanted to give him everything, all he could to make Sam enjoy this as much as he had done hours ago.  
The rooms filled with the noises of wet slaps. Benny´s monster cock entered Sam´s hole easily and sloppily due to the great amount of lube and the prep he had done. Also Samandriel was more relaxed and obviously he was enjoying this big time. Soon afterwards Samandriel cummed all over his stomach moaning loud and felt pliant under Ben´s ministrations. Ben rode him good and soon he felt his knot starting to swell, every thrust the knot would enter and exit Sam´s hole, every time more constraint that the other, every time accompanied by a moan and a whimper from his mate. Ben felt his orgasm coming and he pushed the knot in for a last time getting knotted together and loading Samandriel deep, following his instincts Ben bite Samandriel in his mating point making his scream and shot another load between them. When the pleasure receded a little. Ben examined the bite, it was deep and well defined. Beautiful in his mate´s neck… he was so proud.

Back in the family home, Dean had called Ben on his phone for the third time that day… he tried Samandriel´s… no answering. He was starting to get seriously worried. His baby boy was living in an estrange city alone for the first time…  
“Not a baby anymore…” said Castiel feeling his unnerving worry through the bond “none of our kids are babies anymore Dean… calm down”  
“Dad” Mary said “Stop calling him, when he checks his phone he is going to think something horrible happened…” Mary helped Adam stand up from the couch, his belly was big now, the baby could be born any moment on the next two weeks.  
“I worry…” explained Dean  
“Ok… I am just telling you this so you calm down and back off” said Mary and Adam shot her a worry look “I know I promised not to spill but he is driving us crazy” she explained to her husband “Ben and Samandriel are busy dad…they decided to mate”  
“Oh” said Dean opening his mouth is awe… “I …understand” Dean thought about the night he and Cass mated and smiled. This was an important night for Ben… he felt proud of his kid. Despite the issued derived from having another Alpha as a mate, both Ben and Samandriel were committed to each other “Good for them”  
“Yes, good for them” said Castiel that feeling all those memories from his mate had approached him and enveloped him on a soft hug “It was a memorable moment for us too” he whispered to Dean´s ear and smiled  
“Yeah” Dean kissed him on the lips and heard Mary complain   
“Get a room” “Ewwww” Mary joked and suddenly Adam cried out “Fuck!!!!”  
Everyone turn to look at him. He was standing by the kitchen isle, holding his belly and looking down his legs where a wet trail was clearly shown now “My water just broke…the baby is coming!” said Adam in a little constraint voice. They all knew what to do, they checked on how fast the contractions were coming and fortunately there was time to reach the hospital. Once they got there, Mary and Adam disappeared inside and Dean and Cass sat at the waiting room  
“I am glad we made it here” said Castiel relieved  
“Yes I understand, I could feel you remembering Mary and Claire´s delivery and… I was thinking the same” Dean held Castiel´s hand “you saved my life that day and got our kids out in the world safe and sound. I would never forget what a hero you are babe”  
“I am happy I did… grateful if I don´t have to do that ever again” confessed Cass smiling and resting his head on his mate´s shoulders.  
“We need to call the family” said Dean and he got his phone out and texted them all in their family chat, them he called his kids and left Ben and Samandriel a voice mail.


	7. Suggar and Salt

Charlotte was born healthy and with rosy cheeks, she was just like Adam and both were over the moon. Mary fussed over her mate, taking care of him and of their new member of their family on their way home, after a normal birth and a healthy pup, they were sent home in 24 hours. Adam was tired but in love with the lil pup, when they arrived home, Everyone was there!  
There were presents and cake and everybody was there for them including two newly mated and blushing pair of alphas that were way too busy to visit the baby in the hospital.  
“Congrats Adam!” said Benny approaching the couple while holding hands with Samandriel   
“Congrats back” said Adam smiling wide and making both blush a little   
“come here sis!” Benny hugged Mary tight  
“How is Charlotte doing?” Samandriel asked  
“Do you want to hold her?” Adam asked but he didn´t way for a fussy and nervous alpha to reject the offer and placed the baby in Samandriel´s arms. Benny looked at him with dopey eyes. How wonderful was Samandriel with a baby in his arms… dam how much he would give to be Omega and maybe give Samandriel a big family.  
“It is estrange to look at my baby and know for certain that she will be an Omega” Mary whispered  
“Yeah… you have a point there… but times are better for Omegas now they all are free normal citizens, look at dad he runs his own business, he is strong and independent… and think about our parents… they knew we would all be true alphas and at those times… it had to be difficult” Benny pointed out  
When everyone went to bed that night, they were all happy. Mary and Adam tried to get some rest despite the demands of the little Charlie for milk every two/three hours. They were exhausted but happy. Benny and Samandriel were staying in Donna´s house and slept entangled in Samandriel´s old little teenage bed, barely big enough for one… less for those two big alphas. But they were happy.   
Claire had gone on a date with Cole and they were taking things slow-ish. By the smile in her face when she arrived home, Cole was making her very happy. 

 

Cass and Dean went to bed, relieved that their family was good, safe, healthy. Happy they had Charlie at home, their lovely little piece of sunshine had made them grandpas! How unbelievable. Cass was blinded by the love to their newest family addition, Dean was also in love with Charlie but Cass´s heart was stolen by the little baby. They were so tired, when they went to bed they cuddled together and smiled in relief.  
“I am so happy” said Castiel  
“I know love, I am too. Our kids are grown ups, starting families, mating…soon our home will be full of kids running around. I am happy to do this with you” confessed Dean and when he turned around winced a little  
“Are you alright?” Cass asked  
“Just tired babe a little headache, lets get some sleep, these have been a couple of intense days, we deserve some rest” Dean kissed Cass´s lips and laid down again on his pillow letting Castiel spoon him.  
“Good nigh my love” Said Cass  
“ummm...” mumbled Dean muffled by the pillow and he was already half asleep.  
It was in the middle of the night when Cass woke up to a weird feeling. He opened his eyes and it was dark, the night stand clock said it was 4:35 am. The bed was wet? Cass moved his hand and touched the mattress, yes, it was wet and warm… like pee¿? What?  
Castiel turned in bed to switch on the light in order to check what was going on. That is when he realized something was seriously wrong. Dean was rigid on the bed, face up, his eyes were wide open and he looked covered in sweat.  
“Dean?” Cass uncovered his husband´s body and found that indeed Dean had peed himself. Dean was not answering or reacting at his voice in any manner. Cass shook Dean a little but there was nothing. “Dean!!!!! No no no” Cass jumped from the bed and tried to wake Dean up, was he breathing? “Help! OH GOD Dean please hold on babe, Help me please” Cass got his phone and dialed 911. The bedroom door opened wide and a worried Mary and Samandriel entered the room to find Castiel calling an ambulance.  
“What happened?” Mary asked afraid  
“He is barely breathing, his pulse is weak… I don´t know what happened…” Said Cass  
“is the ambulance coming?” Samandriel asked  
“Yes.. Dean darling…” Castiel sat by his husband and held his hand “Hold on please, the ambulance is almost here…” Dean was completely responsive and Castiel felt he couldn´t hold on the tears anymore “Please Dean I can´t loose you my love, please”  
Claire had entered the room and run towards their parents worried “What happened?”  
“Dad is having some kind of attack… We called an ambulance…” Mary explained.  
“I will go with them” Claire said “I am going to get dressed, you should get papa to change into some street clothes to go alongside dad In the ambulance, I will follow them in the car” Claire got to get dressed and Mary got yesterday´s clothes from the armchair and convinced her papa to let go of dad´s hand and change clothes.  
Five minutes later the paramedics were there, taking all kinds of tests on Dean. They put an oxygen mask on him and move him into a stretcher.   
“It seems he had an aneurysm, we need to take him to St. Patricks Hospital ASAP” One of the paramedics said  
“I am going alongside” said Castiel never letting Dean´s hand go  
“We will call everyone, don´t worry” said Mary watching her parents go and finally letting herself cry.


	8. Life goes on... despite all

Dean was taken into the ER at St Patrick´s at 4:45 am. He had suffered another massive aneurysm at 5:15 that same night, doctors had rushed to help him. Castiel realized that maybe this was it and that broke his heart. Dean´s tests had showed that the two massive aneurysms had cause a bleeding on the left side of his brain. He was not stable but was put on blood thinners and other medication in order to minimize the possibilities of recurrence. The doctors had been very blunt about the side effects of such massive event. Loss of mobility on the right leg and arm were to be expected. Some speech impairment was also a possibility…if Dean recovered consciousness- which was still not a given.  
Castiel sat by his husband´s hospital bed and held his left hand. He whispered comfort words for Dean and begged him to come back to him. No matter how, they would fight together to recover. Cass only wanted his husband to get better and stay with him. In the morning Sam arrived at the hospital, his eyes were blurry with tears at seeing his brother like that. Castiel and Sam hugged and comforted each other, Cass whispered what the doctor had said and they both looked at Dean with worry. Late in the afternoon when he had send all his kids home, Dean squeezed Castiel´s hand for the first time. He was awake!

“Dean? Oh honey… don´t get nervous alright? You are at the hospital, you got an aneurysm babe, I am here with you”  
“Cass… “ Dean whispered with effort, His right side of the face was useless.  
“I am here my love, I am here, never letting you alone. I promise” Cass called the doctors who checked on Dean´s vitals.  
“What is the diagnostic” he wanted to know  
“The tests point out that his sight has been affected on the right eye, he has speech problems and he had lost sensitivity and motion on both his right hand and leg. This is very severe, we cannot know what level of recovery is to be expected but your husband is young and with the right therapy he can get better”  
“Is he in pain?” Castiel asked  
“No”  
“Does he understand what is happening to him?” he asked  
“It seems so, therefore we encourage you to try calm him, limit the visits and be patient” the doctor said before leaving the room  
“Hey handsome” Castiel sat next to Dean again, on his left side so he could see him and hear him better “Doctors said you will recover but we need to be a little patient ok?”  
“Cass… don.. leaf me?” He whispered with terrible effort  
“Never. I would never leave you. I love you so much Dean! I was so worried babe” Castiel kissed him and Dean smiled sideways.  
“..ve you to” He said holding his hand “ ..ttired” Dean added  
“Yeah, that is normal Dean. Close your eyes babe and try get some sleep, I am here with you” Cass said. He called the kids and let them know about the developments and what the doctor had said. They all said they would be back along the morning to see their dad.

“Cass?” Dean said “Cass babe?” Dean squeezed his husband´s hand  
“Dean… are you alright?” Castiel wondered, it was 6 am.  
“No, I feel alright, much better” Dean said and smiled. His speech was almost normal and his smile less crooked. He called the nurse who come to check on him “The doctor will be here soon” she said in a hurry leaving Cass a little worried.  
“I am so glad that you are getting better this fast” Said Cass “you scared me, I thought I was going to loose you…”  
“I will never leave you” said Dean kissing Cass´s hand. They smiled together.

“Hello, good morning” said the doctor entering the room “I need to check on the patient” He did a bunch of tests and called Castiel outside  
“What is it?” he asked “If it had been good news you would have told me in there” The doctor´s face was serious.  
“I am very sorry, Dean is getting worse very fast” he said  
“But he looks better?” Castiel pointed out  
“We call it the lucid period, it is quite frequent that patients as sick as your husband get a final period or grace, fully lucid and improved…it may last a day or just a few hours..” the doctor tried to explain  
“a final period of grace…” Castiel repeated feeling a horrible certainty crawling inside him  
“before their death” Castiel felt like he was unable to breath  
“is there anything… whatever… I will pay for whatever treatment you might have to help him stay… please” Castiel said desperately  
“I am afraid there is nothing else we can do for him, except for making him comfortable. You might want to call your kids to hurry back to say goodbye. I am sorry” The doctor said before leaving.  
Castiel texted his children “You need to come over to the hospital now, it is important, rush” , then he wen´t back inside. Dean was sitting on the bed “My left hand and my left leg .. I can´t feel them…or barely” he complained   
“Do they hurt in any way?” Cass asked  
“No, I feel ok. Sit here with me my love” Dean palmed the bed. Castiel laid in bed with his husband “I am sorry I scared you like that. I love you very much, don´t know what I would have done without you babe”  
“I don´t know how to live without you Dean… please don´t leave me” Castiel cried and Dean held him close to his chest.  
“I am sorry I scared you, but I am not going anywhere. Death will have to come down here and drag me against my will because I would never want to be without you Cass, my lovely Alpha” Dean said and those words were burnt into Castiel´s soul.  
“My Omega” Castiel said kissing their mating mark “I love you so much”  
“I love you too, I am tired, can we take a nap together?” asked Dean  
“Yes of course” Said Castiel crying  
“Don´t cry, everything is going to be alright. We both were so happy yesterday, we will be happy again. I promise” Dean kissed Cass´s temple and they laid down in the little hospital bed together. Castiel knew this was the end. Dean´s vital slowed down and down until his heat stopped beating. He cried at the sound of the monitor alarm, doctors come in and out and finally a nurse turned the alarm down writing down the time of Death.

Barely 30 minutes later, Mary, Claire and Benny arrived at the hospital. When they asked about their dad the nurse gave them a sad look. They were taken to the room where they saw their papa crying by the apparently asleep dad. “I am so sorry for your loss” said the nurse and the three of them hugged their parents and cried the lost of their dad. He had been a great dad.

Dean´s funeral was on a sunny afternoon. He was buried under the shade of a sycamore tree on their local cemetery, next to Bobby. It had been a nice and heartfelt ceremony. Sam had said some words about his brother and John had cried silently. Cass had lived trough it like he was not really there. He had no more tears to shed. He had lost the love of his life and now there was nothing left. Everybody offered their condolences and then moved on. Benny and Samandriel stayed for week but them returned back to college and their life. Mary and Claire took care of a depressed Castiel for a while until Cass realized, Dean was not coming back. “…Death will have to come down here and drag me against my will because I would never want to be without you Cass…” those words that his Omega had said that day… Cass wished Dean would take him too. He wanted to meet with Dean soon.  
“He has lost his will to live” had Mary whispered  
“Dad was all his life Mary you need to understand…what if it had been Samandriel?” Claire asked “I know if it had been Cole I would rather die myself that continue living alone”  
“I need him in my life Claire, we need him” Said Mary crying. The siblings melted in am embrace without knowing that Cass was there listening. That day he decided he needed to help his kids.

So yes, life continued and there was not a single minute that Castiel didn´t miss Dean, but he moved forward and faked feeling good for everyone´s sake.  
Mary and Adam finished their studies quite successfully due to Castiel´s help babysitting Charlie. 

Adam got a good job and Mary got her internship in St. Patrick´s. She turned to be a great neurosurgeon. Dean would have been so proud of her, you couldn´t say but Castiel´s heart was completely devastated that Dean was not there to see her. Two years in the internship, Samandriel got pregnant again and they had a beautiful healthy boy that they called Jeffrey Dean. Little Dean loved to cuddle with his grandpa.

Six months later John passed away quietly in his sleep at the age of 84, he was buried next to Bobby. Castiel was sad and depressed for a while. Sam used to call him and they sat on the back porch talking about Dean. Castiel could see that Sam hadn´t gotten over the death of his brother at all either. They understood each other that way.  
Benny and Samandriel adopted a 11 year-old boy called Peter and decided to move to stay close to their family.

Claire got mated to Cole and some months later they got married on a wonderful but simple ceremony. Castiel walked his daughter to the altar and felt happy. Little Dean carried the rings and Charlie was the flower girl. Castiel missed Dean like crazy. Claire and Cole moved out to New York and Castiel had cried for days.


	9. Gone like a hero

On Castiel´s birthday, he was tuning 69 this year, his kids had thrown him a party. Everyone was there, Sam and Jess and his nephews. All his kids, in laws and grand kids. His siblings were also there. There was music, presents, cake and laughter. Castiel was asked to wish for something before blowing his candles, as every year since, he wished for Dean. That night when everyone was in bed he sneaked out the house and drove to the cemetery. He sat next to Dean and talked to him for hours until Sam had showed up.  
“How did you know I was here?” asked Cass  
“Mary called… I just knew you would be here” Sam sat down next to him and texted Mary that everything was fine.  
“She is going to be pissed…” Cass whined  
“She has a point… leaving in the middle of the night like that..” said Sam gaining a look from Cass  
“Yeah… I missed Dean” he said  
“I know… you wish for him every year… am I right?” asked Sam  
“You can tell?” he asked  
“I wish he was here too” Sam said  
“He is not coming back… I just Wish I could join him” His voice trembled  
“Cass…” Sam held his brother in law “You are the last thing I have from Dean. I need you here”  
“Yeah … you have Jess… I cannot even breath without him” he confessed  
“After all these years…” said Sam  
“It feels worse everyday it passes… every day is another day without him. I try to be strong for the kids… but I miss him so much” Cass said  
“Thank you for loving him so much” said Sam surprising Cass “I have always know you made him happy, that was obvious but you loved him so fiercely all those years… he left full of love”  
“Do you believe in heaven?” asked Cass  
“yes” Sam said plainly “Do you?”  
“I need to, I need to believe that he is waiting for me, that I will get to seen him at least once more” said Cass  
“You will, true mates like you… you will share a heaven” said Sam  
“I hope you are right. We should go before Mary get extra-mad” Cass said getting up an dropping a kiss in his fingers and brushing them over Dean´s engraved name. “Love you babe”  
“By Dean” said Sam and they both walked towards their cars heading home.

 

Castiel was taking Charlie and Deanny to buy ice cream. Mary and Adam looked at them from their picknick table happily  
“He looks better” said Samandriel  
“He loves the kids, but missed my dad” said Mary “I think he fakes being ok…”  
“I would never survive loosing you Mary” Said Adam lovingly   
“I love you silly” said Mary “Any idea why Claire and Cole are late?”  
“Sex?” said Adam  
“Really? They are like horny dogs… damm” she said and she saw her sister with her clothes full of wrinkles and her crazy sex hair…”Here they come and they look like they were doing it in the car…”  
“Hello, Sorry we got lost” said Claire and Cole blushed a little at the lie  
“Sure you did… you got lost into each other” said Adam and Cole now blushed hard   
“Is Benny coming?” asked Cole  
“Yeah, that is their car they are parking right there” said Mary waving at Samandriel. The three of them got out of the car and headed to the picnic table.  
“Where is papa?” asked Ben  
“Getting ice cream with the kids” said Adam  
“Ice cream? I want ice cream too” said Peter  
“Careful crossing the road” warned Samandriel looking over their kid running towards the little ice cream truck where Castiel was. He was 12 but still Samandriel was protective of him.  
“grandpa!” said Peter getting there. When he got there, he saw his grandfather holding his cousins behind him. He looked scared. There was a tall man with a hoodie and a gun pointing at him. Castiel gave him his wallet   
“Please take anything you want, these are little kids” Cass begged “Please just go”  
“Shut up up old fart” said the man shaking Castiel violently against the truck. Peter was close and approached the man “Hey don´t hurt him” He said and the man turned to point the gun at Peter ready to fire, Castiel interceded just when the man pulled the trigger. A shot was heard all over the park along the screams of children and other people, the man with the hoodie run away leaving a bleeding Castiel on the floor. He died on the spot.

The police came, interrogated the ice-cream truck driver and also Peter who had seen it all and was old enough to be able to tell. Mary and Adam took the kids home, they were too small to understand what had happened and Mary had to explain them that grandpa was not coming back while she cried. The funeral took place three days later and Castiel was buried next to Dean on Tuesday Morning. He was buried with great honors from the police department because he had died protecting others. They got the man a week later, he was a spoiled rich kid that was on drugs. He was taken to court and sentenced to life in prison.   
Sam was severely affected by the loss of his best friend and his last tie with his brother. He promised crying over Castiel´s headstone that he would take care of their kids from now on.


	10. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a wild ride. But i think it is time to say goodbye to them.

When Cass heard the shot he only thought one thing “Please don´t let him hurt my family”. When he opened his eyes he was in a corn field. It was a sunny day. What was happening?

He walked without a direction until he came across a little clearing and saw it. It was the bunker´s door. He was home? But the bunker was not there any longer… he felt the need to go there.

Castiel hesitated a minute but then knocked on the heavy metallic door. Somebody opened the door and he knew it even before he saw him. The smell… his Omega.  
“Dean?” asked Castiel in awe when he saw a very young Dean smiling at him.  
“I was waiting for you Cass” he said holding his hand out to him. Cass took his hand without hesitation  
“Dean… where are we?” he asked. Dean looked in his twenties, so handsome and full of life. He glanced at his look on the mirror wall, he was also young. He felt great.  
“Heaven, home…together” he answered smiling lovingly at his husband “Before we forget about anything else… Cass I am so dam proud of you, you died protecting our family. I love you” Dean said and Cass launched at his arms.  
“Dean” Cass said hugging Dean tight and frightened to let go. He couldn`t believe it.  
“Don´t worry babe, we have all the time in the world to be together” Dean said "all eternity"  
“So it is true, we are in heaven? Together…?” Cass asked relieved  
“Yes my alpha, you don´t have to miss me anymore, it hurt to see you miss me so much… I could feel it though our bond. I have been waiting for you, for the right time” said Dean  
“I love you,i love you, I love you....” Castiel said kissing his husband again and again and he finally cried in his arms“I thought I would never get to kiss you again”  
“Nothing will tear us apart now. We did good” said Dean   
“Why in the bunker?” asked Cass  
“My heat is approaching Cass and I need you babe” Said Dean smiling widely  
“I am all yours Dean, I have always been yours” Confessed Castiel letting himself go into Dean´s arms. Their heaven was just them, having all the time in the world for each other. Sometimes they barbecued at Bobby´s home, Bobby and Chuck and John stop by sometimes. One day Sam showed up and he hugged Cass and Dean for a long time. He was there to wait for Jess.


End file.
